tanzaku
by marinated
Summary: LenRin—"Kamu egois, tahu nggak?"


**vocaloid (c)** crypton future media, yamaha, internet, et cetera. no commercial profit taken.

 **warning** bahasa non baku, klise. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **tanzaku**

by sabun cair

Yang menyambutku saat datang ke apartemenmu adalah antusiasme di wajah kamu. Juga kertas warna-warni yang berserakan di lantai, jika mereka dihitung.

Kamu protes saat aku menaruh plastik berisi kaleng-kaleng bir dan onigiri dari kombini begitu saja. Lantai bukan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka. Lagipula, katamu, uap air yang merembes dari bir dingin mungkin saja akan mengotori kertas-kertas di situ.

Aku mengabaikan semua komplain. Tentu saja karena itu sudah sikapku. Mungkin karena alasan itu lah kamu sering menudingku dengan label brengsek, tapi apa peduliku. Toh, kamu selalu jadi yang paling tahu tentang aku.

Malam itu, kamu mengeluarkan semua perkakas kantormu. Gunting, pensil, spidol, juga selotip. Bukan hal aneh karena kamu sering tenggelam bersama mereka di ruang kerja. Mengerjakan sesuatu yang tak bisa dipahami pengangguran selevelku.

Hari ini, kamu pun melakukan sesuatu yang nggak aku pahami.

Kamu bawa alat tulis ke ruang tamu, kemudian bergumul dengan pohon palem kecil yang kamu beli musim panas tahun lalu.

"Apa ini?" Kalimatku keluar tanpa objek dan keterangan pelengkap. Tapi kamu tentu paham apa yang kubicarakan.

Semua potongan kertas warna-warni yang berceceran di sana-sini.

"Kamu lupa sebentar lagi tanabata, Len?"

"Kamu lupa aku buta tanggal, Rin?"

"Nggak heran kamu jadi pengangguran."

Aku kurang paham di mana korelasi antara buta tanggal dan jadi pengangguran, tapi aku diam. Lebih memilih mengambil kertas _pink_ yang kebetulan bisa dijangkau kaki.

Aku menyesal. Isinya cuma sebaris kalimat tak berarti.

"Kamu nggak mau tulis sesuatu?"

Aku nggak paham kenapa kamu menawariku malam itu. Padahal kamu tahu, aku paling nggak percaya pada pengabulan harapan instan. Ramalan dan harapan pada bintang, semuanya omong kosong. Bintang sudah mati ribuan tahun lalu, omong-omong. Jadi, bukan salahku jika menjawab sinis;

"Cuma anak kecil yang bikin harapan di kertas begini." Kuangkat kertas warna _pink_ tadi. " _'Semoga Mikuo-san selalu sehat'._ Cih. Memangnya kertas setipis ini bisa jadi media pada Dewa? Kena ludah sedikit juga langsung lenyap."

"Itu namanya simbolisme!"

Kaki kananmu mengayun cepat, mendarat akurat di pinggangku. Membuahkan oleng dan erang.

Sialan. Mantan atlet voli memang tidak bisa diremehkan.

"Dan membaca harapan orang lain itu nggak sopan."

Sambil berkhotbah, kamu ambil kertas _pink_ yang tadi kubaca. Melupakan fakta bahwa kamu adalah tersangka di balik tercecernya semua kertas di sini.

Wajahmu berbinar saat memastikan kertas itu baik saja. Tentu, lah. Di sana ada harapan terbaik untuk pacarmu tersayang. Bintang idola kampus yang entah bagaimana ceritanya membalas cintamu. Cerita romansa picisan yang luar biasa.

Sayang, aku nggak suka picisan. Apalagi jika kamu jadi tokoh di dalamnya.

"Kamu egois, tahu nggak?" Kuinterupsi kegiatanmu menatap lembar _tanzaku_. Nggak peduli apakah kamu melihatku dengan kesal dan ujungnya menendang lagi.

"Apa, sih?"

"Tanabata itu tentang Orihime dan Hikoboshi. Seharusnya kamu berharap untuk mereka, mendoakan mereka. Bukannya mengirim permintaan untuk dirimu sendiri. Egois banget."

Aku tahu kamu tersinggung, karena berikutnya kamu cuma mengeluarkan pembelaan murahan—yang sayangnya sudah kuperhitungkan.

"Kamu cuma bilang begitu karena nggak punya orang yang kamu sayang, Len." Kamu taruh kedua tangan di pinggul. "Makanya, cari pacar atau minimal bilang suka sama cewek incaranmu."

"Aku udah bilang dua bulan lalu. Dan kamu bilang kalau cuma melihatku sebagai teman cowok."

Ada jeda sepersekian sekon. Singkat tapi menyusutkan udara.

Di sepersekian sekon itu, aku mengigat tentang konfesi pertamaku dan mungkin kamu juga lagi mengingat tentang konfesi kedua yang kamu terima dalam hidup—yang pertama adalah milik Mikuo, jelas.

Waktu itu ada anomali cuaca. Kalender menunjukkan musim panas, tapi gerimis turun cukup banyak sampai kita mesti lari dan berteduh di depan toko bunga.

Mungkin cuma aku yang berpikir gerimis itu romantis. Mungkin cuma aku yang berpikir wangi aster bercampur dahlia dan air hujan tercium begitu melankolis. Mungkin cuma aku yang berpikir jika jujur mengakui telah telah jatuh cinta pada sahabat perempuan sendiri akan membawa akhir yang manis. Mungkin cuma aku yang berpikir jika kamu mau melepaskan pacarmu, karena aku jauh lebih mengenalmu.

Nyatanya, aku ditolak mentah-mentah.

 _Ending_ cerita di mana karakter laki-laki berakhir cuma dianggap teman selalu kuanggap lucu. Tapi saat kualami sendiri, rasanya seperti dipecundangi. Harga diriku rasanya habis dicorat-coret.

"Ini nggak _fair_ , Rin."

Hening di antara kita akhirnya pecah. Dinding yang kita buat untuk membendung sakit hati dari situ juga ikut pecah.

Itu konflik yang sudah berlalu dua bulan dan kita melakukan kesalahan dengan pura-pura melupakan agar segalanya terasa normal.

"Kenapa aku mesti kalah dari dia yang bahkan baru kenal kamu tiga bulan?"

Itu pertanyaan rasional. Siapa saja yang logikanya masih jalan juga akan memprediksi pertanyaan serupa pasti akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Tapi mulutmu bungkam. Entah memutuskan untuk nggak menjawab atau memang kamu sendiri nggak mengerti.

Orang bilang, cinta itu buta dan membutakan. Mungkin benar. Karena kamu sudah nggak lagi bisa melihat apa yang ada di belakang.

Kita tumbuh berdua dan melewati tahun-tahun bersama. Dari satu pesta kembang api, ke pesta kembang api lainnya.

Aku tahu kamu suka yogurt jeruk. Aku tahu kamu penggemar berat Disney. Aku tahu kamu punya alergi pada bulu kucing.

Aku tahu apa yang membuat kamu tertawa ataupun menangis. Aku mengenalmu sebaik aku mengenal tulisan di lembar-lembar buku favoritku. Dan kamu menjatuhkan hati pada cowok yang bahkan masih sering lupa apa makanan kesukaanmu.

Ini lelucon April paling lucu, ha!

Dan kamu tahu apa lagi yang bikin aku kecewa?

Karena malam itu kamu cuma mundur satu langkah dan bilang;

"… maaf …."

Aku nggak butuh mikir dua kali untuk menuju pintu.

Dan aku nggak tahu siapa yang mulai duluan, tapi besoknya kita sudah berhenti saling bertemu.

 **fin**


End file.
